


我们是一对儿！

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 街边花店的小伙子冲亚茨拉菲尔说：“下午好呀，先生！给您男朋友买枝花吗？”“他不是我男朋友。”天使抗议。花店小伙子咧嘴一笑：“瞧瞧我，错得多离谱啊——给您丈夫买枝花吗？”——全世界都认为亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利是一对儿，除了两位迟钝至极的当事人。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	我们是一对儿！

**1**

“撒旦的儿子啊，家具养护，日常采购… …真不知道我干嘛要陪你一起来，就不能直接施个奇迹吗？”克鲁利推着购物车，絮絮叨叨。

亚茨拉菲尔一点也不生气。

“你知道吧，这么做特别掉身份，丢脸极了，一点都不酷。天堂里流行做大扫除吗，还是说只有你品味特别差？我宁愿骑地狱马绕整个伦敦走一圈，也不想跟你来这种地方做操蛋的大采购——噢，原来它在这儿呢。”克鲁利在货架上发现了亚茨拉菲尔点名要买的那款清洁剂，他把清洁剂丢进购物车里。

“亲爱的，你真好。”天使把手背在身后，心情特别棒。

两个路过的女孩儿冲他们说：“爱就是爱，我们挺你喔！”

而且还挤了挤眼睛。

“噢。”

“噢。”

天使挑起左边的眉毛头向右撇，恶魔挑起右边的眉毛头向左撇，动作整齐划一特别默契，且完全没意识到自己的整齐划一和默契。

亚茨拉菲尔摇摇头：“如今的年轻人啊。”

克鲁利皱着鼻子：“每个人脑子里都装着一头地狱犬。”

“我们根本不是她们想的那种关系。”

“可不是嘛。”

——这是发生在两小时之前的对话。而在那之后的两个小时里，又发生了其他一些小意外。

比如身材微胖面颊圆润的超市收银员冲他们说：“哦天，你们真是可爱极了的一对儿。”

比如街边发传单的女孩递给克鲁利一张传单，说：“打扰了，请问二位愿意以同志家庭代表的身份做个骄傲月小演讲吗？你们看起来恩爱极啦。”

比如街边花店的小伙子冲亚茨拉菲尔说：“下午好呀，先生！给您男朋友买枝花吗？”

“他不是我男朋友。”天使抗议。

花店小伙子咧嘴一笑：“瞧瞧我，错得多离谱啊——给您丈夫买枝花吗？”

两个小时之后，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利面对面坐在沙发上。他们之间隔着一张茶几，两碟玫瑰酱饼干，一盘利茶小圆饼和两杯红茶。

美好的下午茶时光，适合相识了6000年的老朋友叙旧，适合聊一聊“为什么他们都认为我们是一对儿”这个话题。

“很明显我们不可能是一对儿，‘婚姻’这个概念是人类发明出来的，它根本不适用于我们。”亚茨拉菲尔把自己陷在沙发里。

“是，天使和恶魔不结婚，人类才结婚。”克鲁利特别嫌弃地看了一眼玫瑰酱饼干，“鸭子也不结婚。鸭子结婚吗？显然不。鸭子不进教堂，也不在牧师面前宣誓。”

“可鸭子们的确会——”天使扁着嘴，眼睛转来转去，“你看，它们的确会挑选伴侣并交配。”

“听听你在说什么啊？我们在聊什么，天使，婚姻还是交配？”

“不好意思，是婚姻。”亚茨拉菲尔不情不愿地缩回沙发里，同时继续用一种类似大学教授那样的语气说，“可人类也会在结婚之后交配和繁殖，交配和繁殖是婚姻的一部分。”

“人类之间的性行为不叫‘交配’，操你的，亚茨拉菲尔，他们也不‘繁殖’。”克鲁利摘下墨镜挂在领口，他身体前倾，从沙发上微微起身，“人类称之为——”

“可你是蛇啊，亲爱的。”天使抿了口茶，“蛇要交配的。”

他说完还指了指对方黄澄澄的一双蛇瞳，顺带附赠一个友好微笑。

“要交配”的伊甸之蛇把自己摔回到沙发里，特别失望又无奈地摇了摇头：“好吧，交配——我们能等会儿再聊交配的问题吗？”

“当然。”亚茨拉菲尔获得阶段性胜利，为自己感到自豪，“关于我们是一对儿这个说法，我猜最开始是从特雷西夫人那传出来的。”

“啊，特别蹩脚的灵媒，浓妆艳抹的中老年人类女性。”克鲁利冲他挑眉，“不过她那件连衣裙不错，你穿也挺合适的。”

亚茨拉菲尔深呼吸，让一小团空气在鼻腔里停留了三秒钟，然后再慢慢呼出去。他稍微坐直一点，理了理温莎结，决定不计较这句话：“还记得我们上次去拜访特雷西夫人是什么时候吗？我猜她当时就误会了我们俩的关系。”

“真让人搞不懂。”克鲁利皱着鼻子龇牙咧嘴，表情相当滑稽，“咱俩绝对没做出什么让她误会的事儿来。”

“是。绝对没有，可人类就是喜欢过度联想。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他舒舒服服地陷在沙发里扭了扭，心想——聪明的人类，沙发真是个伟大发明。

他们在三个月以前去拜访了特雷西夫人。

当时特雷西夫人和沙德威尔中士已经打点好行李，准备离开伦敦。他们把房子租了出去，用攒下来的钱在下塔德菲尔德附近置办了一栋小木屋，离猪背岭只有不到半小时脚程。

他们是去帮特雷西夫人搬家的。

确切来说，是亚茨拉菲尔想要帮忙搬家，于是他主动贡献了自己的整个周末，也顺带贡献了克鲁利的周末和克鲁利的车。

“不，不可能。”恶魔最初立场坚定，他抱着胳膊靠在车门上，大有一种谁敢动我的车我就一把地狱火烧了他的架势，“听听你自己，亚茨拉菲尔——用我的本特利帮人类搬家？认真的吗？”

“中士和特雷西夫人叫了搬家公司，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔站在他三步开外的地方，“你只需要帮忙运送一些小物件。”

“想都不要想，没门。”克鲁利龇牙咧嘴，“我给你二十秒时间彻底打消这个念头。”

“就是一些小纸箱。”天使像一只打算靠近狐狸的羔羊，而且狐狸还在生气，“我会用奇迹保护你的车，一定。”

“你在无理取闹。”

“我没——”

“用我的美人儿拉货物？”克鲁利打断亚茨拉菲尔，“她身上一丝划痕都没有！她从来没拉过货物！”

本特利恰巧就在这个时候响了两声喇叭，时机特别恰当，声音特别委屈。

“可你的车以前的确拉过货物。”

“不可能。”

“好吧，是你逼我的。”亚茨拉菲尔揉了揉眉心，“四十年代，你帮我运过书，还有家具。”

克鲁利抱着胳膊把头扭向一边。

“七十年代，你帮我拉来一台留声机。”

克鲁利鼻子里“哼”了一声。

“二十一年前，你帮我运来整整三床格子纹床单和被罩，还有枕套。还有窗帘。”

克鲁利开始把大拇指放进嘴里啃指甲。

“你还帮我运过至少七次我的魔术道具。”

“九次。”

“什么？”

“我说我帮你运过九次魔术道具。”恶魔无精打采地说。

“你真好，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔给予对方微笑和夸奖，柔软甜美，时机把握得恰到好处。然后他歪过头问：“就再帮我这一次，行吗？”

——克鲁利就是这样向亚茨拉菲尔投降的。

他们赶到特雷西夫人家楼下时，大件家具已经用厚纸箱封好、装进搬家公司蓝白相间的卡车里。沙德威尔中士穿着一件棕色皮夹克——不是他往常那件脏乎乎臭烘烘的外套——正和搬家公司的员工交谈，特雷西夫人披一条墨绿色小披肩站在一边。

她相当热情地朝两人打招呼，并和亚茨拉菲尔交换了一个拥。

半小时后，本特利后座和后备箱里装满了大大小小的纸壳箱和密封箱。克鲁利给这辆车做了大概十分钟心理疏导，威逼利用双管齐下的那种，但老爷车还是气得放了一路《Another one bites the dust》。

_Hey_

_Oh, take it_

_Bite the dust_

_Bite the dust_

“你的车品味很独特。”副驾座上的天使如是评价，“我会学着欣赏。”

他实在想不到比“独特”更温和礼貌的词了，给出这个评价后还很勉强地笑了一下。

而恶魔挑着眉毛撇撇嘴，语气有点悲凉：“她一定生气了。”

_Hey！_

_Another one bites the dust！_

一整个周末，他们都在忙着帮特雷西夫人和沙德威尔中士搬家。在亚茨拉菲尔看来，这是非常有趣又美妙的过程——亲眼见证一栋建筑由一座“空房子”变成一个“家”。

克鲁利当时皱着鼻子说，他不知道“房子”和“家”有什么区别，反正它们都是住的地方。亚茨拉菲尔想了一会儿说，这当然不一样，房子就是物理意义上的房子，而“家”更多是一种氛围，它充满甜美温暖的爱意。

恶魔没回话。他耸耸肩走开，去打理花园里的植物。

星期天晚上六点钟时，新家终于布置妥当，中士和夫人邀请他们留下来吃晚饭。亚茨拉菲尔知道克鲁利不会介意这个，克鲁利也知道亚茨拉菲尔向来是喜欢和朋友一起用餐的。

于是中士在他们新家的小院子里放了张小圆桌，特雷西夫人端上刚从烤箱里拿出来的苹果派。然后沙德威尔找来两瓶酒。它们被拿出来时还是超市里那种经常打折处理的中低端香槟，被放在桌上时却由于某些不可言喻之原因变成了相当名贵的佳酿。克鲁利知道，比起红酒，那个天使更喜欢香槟，他对香槟很挑剔。

亚茨拉菲尔发现自己非常喜欢这种场合。跟算得上是朋友的人类一起享用晚餐，桌子不是很大，菜肴也不算特别丰富奢华。这间小院子里的一切事物都让他感觉很放松，是一种相当自然亲昵的舒适感。

他当然喜欢丽兹酒店的名贵菜品和巴黎的烛光晚餐，但这些——这些亲昵又自然的东西同样很招人喜欢。亚茨拉菲尔能感觉到把小屋连同院子一起裹起来的“爱”，他在丽兹酒店时并不曾感受过这么鲜明的“爱”。

他想，大概因为这里是特雷西夫人和沙德威尔中士的家。而“家”，“家”很特殊，“家”是不一样的。

“这地方棒极了。”天使咽下一口苹果派，“特别——”

“可爱。”克鲁利打断他，然后像个恶作剧成功的孩子那样冲特雷西夫人做鬼脸，“对菲尔来说，他喜欢的一切东西都可以用‘可爱’来形容。”

亚茨拉菲尔扁着嘴，尽可能不留痕迹地朝克鲁利瞟了一眼。天使有点不服气，但对方说得没错，他的确打算说“可爱”。

“噢，是吗。”特雷西夫人露出那种上了年纪的人类女性所特有的、甜蜜慈爱至极的笑容，“亲爱的，我猜在他看来你也很可爱。”

克鲁利被苹果派噎了一下。他扭头喝香槟，非常庆幸墨镜把自己刚刚微妙的神态变化挡了个一干二净。这条蛇在黑漆漆的镜片下偷看亚茨拉菲尔。

亚茨拉菲尔正非常耐心地把苹果派切成方方正正的小块。恶魔希望他能安心吃派保持安静，可那个天使垂着眼睛，不紧不慢地说：“没错。偶尔——他不那么烦人的时候，的确很可爱。”

特雷西夫人又露出那种甜蜜慈爱至极的笑容。

“不管怎样，祝贺你们。”亚茨拉菲尔吞下一小口苹果派，“祝贺你们有了一个家。”

“啊，是，一个家。”沙德威尔中士重复了一遍。“家”这个词从他口里说出来的时候，感觉稍微有些陌生。他像是在用自己的声音去碰触一座精美易碎又珍贵至极的玻璃饰品，小心翼翼的。然后他和特雷西夫人对视了一眼。

沙德威尔中士在特雷西夫人的目光里眨了眨眼。然后他坐得更直了，胸膛也挺了起来。这位猎巫中士看上去非常快乐，很自豪。

空气里“爱”的浓度因这个对视而增加，亚茨拉菲尔向来特别容易被这种情景打动，他能感觉到自己的嘴角和心都在一点点融化。

“我要感谢特雷西夫人。”沙德威尔中士又开了一瓶香槟，“没错，我们现在有一个家了… …我以前一直不知道到底什么才叫一个家。”

“是嘛。”克鲁利吃完自己那份苹果块，又从大烤盘里拿了一块。亚茨拉菲尔朝他看过来，目光在餐盘上停留了一会儿，很快又收回去。

“我以前一直不大清楚‘屋子’和‘家’有什么区别，反正都是住的地方。直到最近。”中士说到这的时候有点得意，“年轻人，你现在还不懂，但你早晚会懂的。”

“这的确不一样，我感受得到。”亚茨拉菲尔表示认可。

“两个人的‘家’很特殊，亲爱的。”特雷西夫人抿了口香槟，她今天没化浓妆，脸颊呈现一种自然的淡粉色，“你会发现另一个人走进这间屋子、走进你的生命里。然后突然之间，你的生活里到处都是他的痕迹。”

“你的沙发上会有他的外套，橱柜里有他喜欢的烟草。”特雷西笑起来，她一根一根掰着手指头，说得不紧不慢，“他会把看过的报纸到处乱扔，茶几底下可能还有一只他的袜子。”

然后他们一起笑起来。亚茨拉菲尔橄榄色的眼睛眯成一条缝。这段话让他想到克鲁利扔在书店沙发上的西装，还有他上次忘在店里的一张唱片。

那天晚餐后，克鲁利和沙德威尔中士在院子里聊天，亚茨拉菲尔说想帮特雷西夫人收拾餐具。天使戴一副橡胶手套，笨拙但认真地把盘子洗干净、放进橱柜里。

“特雷西夫人，如果您不介意的话，下次能不能教我烤苹果派？”他问。

“当然，亲爱的。”特雷西夫人在围裙上擦了擦手，“不过你其实没必要亲自学，想吃的时候来找我就行。你们有车，从伦敦过来很方便，我可以多烤几个派让你们带回去。”

“谢谢，您真好，但是——”亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了一会儿。他抿着嘴快速眨了眨眼睛，然后才继续说：“我想自己学。克鲁利平时很少吃东西，但他今天吃了两块您烤的苹果派。”

特雷西夫人转过身来。她一手叉腰一手拿清洁剂，歪着头看亚茨拉菲尔，目光就像是在看自己单身48年终于有了心动对象的侄子，又像在看什么特别了不起特别让人感动的事物。她似乎相当自豪，且有点激动，好一会儿之后才笑着说：“我就知道。”

亚茨拉菲尔当时没有深究这句“我就知道”的意思，而现在他坐在自己的沙发里，慢悠悠喝着红茶，突然意识到这句话似乎并没那么简单。

“我猜她就是从那个时候开始认为我们是一对儿的。”他对克鲁利这么说。

“哇喔，哇——我真不知道这个，你专门为我学了烤苹果派？”克鲁利用左脚脚跟和右脚脚尖在地上打拍子，打得乱七八糟毫无节奏感。

“你弄错重点了。”亚茨拉菲尔纠正道。

“我没有。”恶魔把眼睛瞪得很大，一眨不眨，“重点就是你专门为我学了烤苹果派。你学会了吗？什么时候给我烤派？我现在就想吃。”

“天啊，求你闭嘴。我还在练呢，给我点时间。”天使觉得有点头疼，他揉了揉眉心，“重点是——”

“重点是‘家’很特殊。”克鲁利打断了对方，有点得意。

“虽然我相当同意特雷西夫人关于这一问题的看法，但这也不是重点。”亚茨拉菲尔好像突然想起了什么，“等会记得把你上次忘在这的衣服拿走，还有你的唱片和一条去年冬天忘在这的围巾。”

克鲁利皱着鼻子耸耸肩，像个对唠叨家长感到不满的青少年：“那你也得把放在我车里的两盒苏打饼一袋爆米花拿走。”

“亲爱的，这不太合理。下次我还要坐你的车，如果我们半路饿了——”亚茨拉菲尔说到这，突然意识到自己似乎被恶魔带偏了思路。他耷拉着眼睛喝了口茶，再开口时又换上那种大学老师一般的语气：“总之，重点是，我相当确定那时特雷西夫人就误会了我们的关系，而且她告诉了安娜丝玛。”

“骑自行车的美国小女巫。”克鲁利还在想苹果派，他干巴巴地顺着亚茨拉菲尔往下说，“我们几个月以前去找过她和她的书呆子男朋友。”

**2**

“上帝啊，你真的把其他预言都烧了吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

安娜丝玛点点头，神态特别自信且自豪。这姑娘向来这样，她知道自己该干什么，也确信自己做了正确的事情。

“我以为你至少会留一份。”天使有点沮丧。他倒是不太关心预言的具体内容，但艾格尼斯.风信子的预言书相当具有收藏价值，他一直希望能在自己店里摆上一本。

“老实说，一开始我也不太确定这么做对不对。”安娜丝玛耸耸肩，“我前二十多年的人生轨迹都围绕着这本预言书，像是一直有那么一个罗盘在告诉我该往哪走，而且从来不出错。想亲自摔碎这个罗盘并不容易。”

“这么做一定很需要勇气，你真勇敢。”亚茨拉菲尔朝女孩笑，和善亲切得像是下一秒就要散发出浅金色天使圣光。克鲁利坐在旁边，用一个尽可能酷的姿势把自己扭成好几截。

“确实，很需要勇气，我自己一个人干不出这种事来。”女孩儿抿着嘴笑了笑。她的脸很小，形状优美的眼睛和嘴巴在这张脸上显得有点太大了，但拼凑在一起偏又相当漂亮。

“噢是吗，你可是位真正的勇士呢，你都敢骑自行车撞我的本特利。”克鲁利用相当浮夸的语气开口，让身体重心在左半边屁股和右半边屁股之间来回轮换，营造一种沙发看起来很烫的视觉错觉，并认为这样很有型。

“能请你不要这么烦人吗，亲爱的？”天使把五官皱成一团。他看了一眼这条扭来扭去的蛇，然后又转过头对安娜丝玛继续往下说，“真抱歉，请别介意。克鲁利说话的方式可能让人有点难以接受，可他绝对是位好心人，老实说，非常可——”

“可爱。”安娜丝玛笑得更开心了。

“可爱，对。”亚茨拉菲尔点点头。

克鲁利发出一声既不体面也不有型的鼻音。

女孩儿的目光在对面两个人之间转了几圈，然后她把话题扯了回来：“言归正传——关于烧掉那本预言书，其实是牛顿建议我这么做的。”

克鲁利撇着嘴把眉毛挑高，是一个有点意外的表情。

“是，没错，我知道他看起来不像是那种… …果敢勇敢的类型。”小女巫在提到牛顿时嘴角自然上翘，面颊和颧骨的线条看起来格外生动饱满。

牛顿.帕西法恰好这时候从厨房里走出来，用托盘端着四杯咖啡和两盘小甜点。他穿一件质地柔软的浅灰色V领长袖衫，头发应该是最近刚修剪过，比在塔德菲尔德机场的时候看上去英俊很多。

“抱歉，没有芝士饼干了，只有这些。”前猎巫人放下托盘、在小女巫身边坐下，然后他们交换了一个吻——轻而快，但很甜美。

亚茨拉菲尔立刻感觉到了空气中慢慢膨胀起来的“爱”。这种爱跟特雷西夫人与沙德威尔中士之间的爱不同，它纯度更高，更热烈也更躁动，具有更强的感染力和煽动性。

作为一个天使、纯粹的爱的造物，亚茨拉菲尔现在感觉非常好，好得近乎飘飘然，并情不自禁露出非常陶醉且慈爱的笑容。克鲁利皱了皱鼻子：“天使，你笑得像我慈祥的奶奶。今年冬天给我织双毛线袜吧，奶奶，要红色的。”

沉浸在爱意中的天使不想去计较这个。

“总而言之，至少在这件事上，是牛顿给了我勇气。”安娜丝玛继续她的发言，同时握住了牛顿的手，“跟他在一起的时候，我会比平时更勇敢一些。我知道我这么做是对的。”

“这多可爱啊，太好了。”亚茨拉菲尔橄榄色的眼睛一闪一闪，他没法不为这两个年轻人的爱而动容，“噢，年轻人的爱，多可爱啊。”

“你词汇库里只剩下‘可爱’这一个形容词了是吗，天使？”克鲁利插嘴。然后他向牛顿挤了挤眼睛：“干得不错，牛顿.帕西法，这姑娘对你评价相当高呢。”

“呃，”男孩的脸飞快红了，“说实话，我觉得安娜丝玛才是我们俩当中更勇敢的那个，我得谢谢她。”

小女巫用胳膊肘捅了捅男孩，而亚茨拉菲尔鼓励他继续说下去。

“我从小就不太合群。不够高大强壮，不算有趣，也不英俊，大家那时候只会说我是个缩头缩脑的书呆子。”牛顿继续说了下去，“可是安娜丝玛不一样。安娜丝玛——她那么漂亮又自信，而且特别勇敢，我猜为她疯狂的男孩们肯定不少。我做梦也没想到她会成为我的女朋友。”

安娜丝玛在牛顿手上掐了一下。

“我该说什么，‘恭喜’吗？”克鲁利语气有点讽刺，是一句善意的调侃。

“遇到安娜丝玛之后发生的事情实在是，有点疯狂。”牛顿吃了一块小饼干，他眼睛向上看，像在回忆自己的上辈子，“天，真不敢相信我居然闯进了空军基地。”

“还瘫痪了整个控制中心。”安娜丝玛补充。

“对，放在以前想都不敢想。我还——”

“还阻止了世界末日。”

“是我们一起阻止了世界末日，我们所有人一起。”牛顿纠正，“你让我变得比以前更勇敢了”。

“好了，快闭嘴吧，如果没有你，我也不敢烧掉艾格尼斯的预言书。”安娜丝玛笑起来，然后她搂住牛顿，在男孩脸上大大方方地亲了一口。

空气里高浓度的爱意让亚茨拉菲尔感到兴奋，有些坐立难安。于是他开始小幅度地在沙发上扭动，把左半边屁股稍微抬起来一点、放下去，然后又抬起右半边屁股，最后前后轻轻摇动身体。

克鲁利对此感到奇怪：“天使，你在干嘛，试图通过模仿我的动作来让自己变有型吗？”

“天啊，才没有，我对自己有要求的。”亚茨拉菲尔扁着嘴，有点无助，“爱的浓度太高了，我是个天使，天使在这么高浓度的爱里很难保持冷静。”

安娜丝玛把一块小饼干放进嘴里，让甜滋滋的味道在舌尖一点点漫开。她较有兴趣地看着对面沙发上的两个人。

亚茨拉菲尔又尴尴尬尬地摇晃了一会儿，然后对克鲁利说：“我能在你身上靠一会儿吗？我控制不住——”

他尽量压低了声线，不过这声音听起来依旧可怜无助得很。他听到克鲁利的呼吸被硬生生卡在鼻腔里，然后那条蛇撇过脸开始揉自己的鼻梁和下巴，同时发出一些毫无意义莫名其毛的鼻音。

安娜丝玛又吃了一块小饼干。她开始笑了。牛顿有点搞不清眼前的情况，但他看得懂小女巫眼睛里那些亮晶晶的情感——这说明他的女孩现在很开心，她看到了一些相当可爱、让人感动的东西。

三秒钟之后，克鲁利把头转过来，对亚茨拉菲尔说：“可以。”

他颧骨有点红。

“所以在那之后的半个多小时里你就靠在我身上，笑得特别——‘充满了爱’。”克鲁利总是忍不住要去调侃亚茨拉菲尔，“说不定特雷西夫人没跟那姑娘说什么，说不定就是你的举动让她误会了我们。”

“没办法啊，我必须得靠着点什么东西才能稳当当坐在那，扭来扭去太不体面了”亚茨拉菲尔这么抱怨的时候，五官像一块开始融化的淡奶油。

“你说什么，不体面？”恶魔把最后三个字咬得很重，说完还故意扭了扭身体把自己彻彻底底瘫进沙发里。

“不好意思，亲爱的，我没有在影射你。不是每个人都能扭得像你那么——”他搜肠刮肚寻找合适的形容词，然后特别诚挚又肯定地说，“那么可爱。”

克鲁利一巴掌捂住自己的脸。

有两件事情在亚茨拉菲尔看来和艾格尼斯的预言一样精良准确：第一，格子纹很时髦；第二，克鲁利很可爱。而这两件事情在克鲁利看来，是“无理取闹”和“胡说八道”的同义词。

“不过我非常认同安娜丝玛和牛顿说的那些。”天使换了个话题，换得很及时。

“什么？”克鲁利抹了把脸，用一种绝望、失望、死气沉沉的表情——相当做作，一看就是装出来的——看着亚茨拉菲尔。

“关于他们让彼此变得更加勇敢这件事。他们从对方那汲取勇气，同时也将自己的勇气传递给对方。”天使稍微坐直了一些，把双手交叉放在膝盖上。

“他们在塔德菲尔德做得的确相当不错。”克鲁利撇撇嘴，用手指在沙发上打节拍。

“你那时候表现得也好极了。”天使又笑起来，“说真的，如果没有你，我不知道该怎么办。”

“那天我本来找了家小酒馆，打算喝个烂醉迎接世界末日。”克鲁利在说这句话时想起在大火里烧得劈啪作响的书籍和桌椅，大概是他这个世纪以来最糟糕的记忆，“我是因为你才跑到塔德菲尔德去的。”

亚茨拉菲尔的表情柔和下来：“你穿过了烧成火海的公路。”

“是，还好，不算特别难。多亏你破解预了预言。”

“是你暂停了时间，否则我们根本没有机会。”亚茨拉菲尔眼睛里闪着一团光，像一层氤氲雾气那样浮在他橄榄色的眼睛上，“而且打一开始，是你来劝我阻止天启，没有你的话我根本没勇气那么做。”

“算了吧，我知道你是看在甜点、寿司、老唱片和鼻烟壶的份上才决定拯救这个世界的。”

“那只是我的动机之一。”天使把双手交握放在膝盖上，“更重要的是你。一直是你。”

克鲁利突然不说话了。

他没戴墨镜，黄澄澄的一双眼睛盯着天使，一眨不眨。然后这条蛇突然把腿蜷起来、翻了个身侧躺在沙发上：“你知道自己现在听着有多肉麻吗，天使？”

这个姿势能稍微避开亚次拉菲尔的视线，他现在有点脸红，不大希望被看到：“不觉得我们刚刚那段对话有点奇怪吗？它听起来像是发生在自行车女孩儿和她男朋友之间的。”

“啊——”亚茨拉菲尔把嘴巴张圆，反应了一段时间，然后他飞快地闭上嘴抿了抿嘴角。

克鲁利说得对，他们之间刚刚的那场对话就像是发生在安娜丝玛和牛顿之间——关于“是你给了我勇气”以及“你让我变得更加勇敢”。可同时，他意识到这一点都没有错，克鲁利的确让他变得更勇敢了，这变化不知道具体是从什么时候开始的。

“我们还是换个话题吧。”亚茨拉菲尔在沙发上扭了扭，小幅度地耸动双肩，希望能缓解心底腾起来的异样感觉。那感觉说不上糟，一点都不糟，只是让他觉得有点陌生。

“可以，你想聊什么？”克鲁利依旧侧躺在沙发上，他歪过头看了看亚茨拉菲尔。

“亚当的十二岁生日就要到了。”亚茨拉菲尔把手指绞在一起。他吞咽了几下，有点艰难，目光四处游移了一阵子之后才抬起头来看克鲁利：“我在想——你愿不愿意陪我去给他挑几件礼物？”

克鲁利挑挑眉。

“然后我们可以一起开车去塔德菲尔德。”亚茨拉菲尔说得小心翼翼，他不是很明白自己为什么要这样小心翼翼，“亲爱的，你愿意陪我去塔德菲尔德吗？你看，那是前任敌基督，我觉得我们有必要… …”

“当然。”他答应得飞快，语气里没有一点犹豫，“我当然愿意。”

天使松了口气。

那天他们又聊了些其他无关痛痒的话题——出于一种相当微妙的默契，再也没有提及“为什么别人都以为我们是一对儿”这个问题——然后在傍晚告别，约好第二天去给亚当.扬挑生日礼物。

亚茨拉菲尔站在书店门口看本特利消失在街角，感觉压力在慢慢从毛孔里释放，同时有点惆怅。他聪明的天使脑袋想不懂刚刚自己为何要那样小心翼翼，为什么那场谈话似乎，总有些什么地方不太对劲。

就好比，你想要证明一件事情是错的，于是对其进行深入研究和探讨——结果却发现它一点都没错，它居然是对的。

亚茨拉菲尔站在门口深呼吸。

它 **居然** 是对的。它 **怎么能** 是对的呢。它 **果然** 是对的。

然后天使突然拍了一下额头。他又忘了提醒克鲁利把落在店里的外套磁带和围巾带走。

他又忘了这件事。

可这似乎也并不是很重要了。

现在更加重要的是——亚茨拉菲尔关上门，回到沙发上，看着克鲁利刚刚用过的茶杯发呆——重要的是，他想知道那条老蛇刚刚是怎么想的，他会不会明白折磨着自己的这些想法。

**3**

第二天天气很好，黑亮的本特利老爷车在下午两点准时出现，稳稳当当停在书店边“禁止停车”的双黄线上。亚茨拉菲尔站在窗边，隔着一扇窗子看坐在车里的克鲁利。恶魔一条胳膊搭着车窗，另一只手松垮垮地搭在方向盘上，头发算不上整齐，但蓬松凌乱得很“有型”。

天使抿了抿嘴。他第一次发现有很多自己习以为常的东西——比如克鲁利锈红色的头发、出众的衣品，比如他精致利落的面部线条和鬓角的纹身——对其他人来说都有着极强的吸引力。

他第一次发现，人们经过那辆本特利时总会留心看上几眼，有些人甚至在走过去之后还会再扭头看过来。他不知道他们是在看车，还是在看车里的克鲁利，或者两者皆有。但他读得懂那些人类目光里传递的讯息。那些讯息在说“哇喔，看呐”，以及“天，他可真酷”。

亚茨拉菲尔嘴角往上翘。他感到自豪。克鲁利，他的老朋友，他的男孩，他亲爱的。那么漂亮，那么英俊，那么吸引人。他的克鲁利。

“我的”。

他被这个几乎从自己口中跃出的词灼伤了舌尖。

亚茨拉菲尔捂住嘴，睁得很圆的橄榄色眼睛转了几圈。然后他穿上外套，对着镜子小心翼翼地整理好温莎结，又喷了些古龙水。这是他最近新换的古龙水，克鲁利好像挺喜欢。

他出门时那条蛇看起来有些不耐烦，然后他们迎上彼此的目光，四目相对——隔着本特利的玻璃窗，亚茨拉菲尔看见克鲁利在笑。

他们用一整个下午的时间给亚当挑礼物，这一过程中发生了不下五次小规模争吵，每一次在亚茨拉菲尔看来都相当可爱，令人愉快。他发现自己和这条老蛇总可以在任何无关痛痒的小事上吵起来、拌几句嘴，然后再在需要认真对待的事情面前达成共识、共同面对。

从6000年前开始似乎就是这样。这个发现让天使感到高兴，同时有些自豪——为他自己，为克鲁利，也为他们之间的关系——他站在一家玩具店里，听恶魔挑着眉毛对玩具们发表各种尖酸刻薄的言论，面带微笑、心情很好。

半分钟之后，克鲁利指着货架上的毛绒玩具蛇对亚茨拉菲尔说：“我要这个。我要给亚当买这个。”

亚茨拉菲尔脸上的笑容立刻消失了。他有点嫌弃：“给十二岁的男孩子买毛绒玩具蛇？”

“怎么了，不行吗？”伊甸之蛇吐了吐信子，“蛇多酷啊。”

然后他把毛绒玩具蛇从货架上取下来，用一个很酷的姿势递给店老板。

“你们真是可爱的一对儿。”店老板笑呵呵地把玩具蛇用纸盒子包起来，冲它们挤眼睛，“希望我儿子跟他男朋友也能像你们这样。”

亚茨拉菲尔抿着嘴角犹豫了一会儿。他双手交叉，身体重心在前脚掌和后脚跟之间换来换去，用一种相当不确定且极具试探性的表情看向克鲁利。后者那双黄澄澄的眼睛藏在墨镜后面，脸上没什么特殊的表情。

他们默默对视了一会儿，什么都没说，没作任何辩解。

“请收好，先生。”店老板将包好的玩具蛇递给亚茨拉菲尔，“祝你们幸福美满，挺你喔。”

亚茨拉菲尔接过系了丝带的包装盒，除了“谢谢”之外什么都没说。然后他和克鲁利一前一后离开玩具店，一声不吭地走了大概三分钟。

三分钟之后，天使深吸一口气，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“我要给他买点其他礼物。你品味太糟糕了。”

克鲁利耸耸肩，说：“好。没问题，我陪你。”

几天之后，亚茨拉菲尔穿上自己最喜欢的浅米色三件套，坐克鲁利的车去塔德菲尔德给亚当过生日。本特利后座上放着给前任敌基督的礼物——一整套看起来对十二岁男孩子来说有点过于深奥的书籍，一支能发出各种浮夸噪音和光效的玩具枪，一条格子纹领带，和一只毛绒玩具蛇公仔。

“格子纹领带。”恶魔一脚踩下油门，“可怜的孩子，他绝对猜不到自己会收到这个。”

“他十二岁了，是位年轻的绅士了，得有一条体面又时髦的领带。”亚茨拉菲尔认为自己说得很有道理。

“对，没错，‘体面又时髦’。”这句话被重复得充满讽刺意味。

“你又在嘲笑我，格子纹明明很——”

克鲁利没给对方继续往下说的机会——他把车载音响的音量调到最大，然后得意洋洋地舔了舔嘴唇。

前任敌基督亚当.扬的生日派对，和其他普通十二岁男孩的生日派对没什么不同。草地、野餐垫、临时搭起来的小帐篷、彩带和气球；烧烤架、小木桌上的三罐子糖果和两盘饼干、热乎乎的馅饼和柠檬苏打水加冰；最要好的三个朋友、邻居们，以及一个恶魔、一个天使和草地上跑来跑去的地狱犬。

除了天使恶魔地狱犬，其他都和任何一个普通十二岁男孩的生日派对没什么不一样。

“我该把我的魔术道具都带来。”亚茨拉菲尔看着在草地上跑来跑去的孩子们和狗狗，有点蠢蠢欲动，“我可以为大家助兴。”

“求你别。”克鲁利递过来一杯柳橙汁，“你上次在生日宴会上变魔术时，我们弄丢了敌基督。这不是什么好兆头。”

亚茨拉菲尔双手接过柳橙汁，鼓着嘴反驳：“是你弄丢了敌基督。”

克鲁利深呼吸：“早就没有‘你’和‘我’了，天使，记得吗？现在只有‘我们’。”

然后他从桌上拿起吸管，三两下扭了个好看的圆形活结递给亚茨拉菲尔。

天使接过吸管，食指侧面的皮肤在克鲁利手上蹭了一下。他小口小口地喝柳橙汁，不再讲关于魔术的事情，把右手握起来感受着克鲁利残留在自己食指上的体温。温度不高，但却很烫。

那天稍晚的时候，在草地上闹了一下午的孩子们终于觉得有些累了。他们叽叽喳喳地跑过来，带着狗狗，然后一屁股坐在亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利身边。天使不是很喜欢生日派对这样的场合，但他很喜欢这几个孩子。

而且他知道克鲁利也喜欢这几个小家伙，那条蛇向来是喜欢孩子的。

“先生们，谢谢你们的礼物。特别棒，我喜欢极了！”前任敌基督给了两人一个拥抱。

亚茨拉菲尔很想问问他最喜欢哪份礼物，是玩具枪还是格子纹领带，克鲁利看起来好像也打算问问这个问题。

可佩帕抢先一步开了口，她用清脆的童音说：“两位，打扰一下。”

小姑娘今天把头发盘了起来，是个相当优雅的发型，穿了条玫红色的裙子。可惜经过一下午的追逐和嬉戏打闹，现在这位淑女的发型和裙子看上去都有点糟糕。好在没人在乎，从来没人在乎佩帕是不是足够文静、是不是足够有淑女风范。

只要她是佩帕就好，大家只关心佩帕今天心情好不好。

“请说，年轻的女士。”亚茨拉菲尔向前微微俯身，体现出维多利亚时代绅士应有的那种良好教养和耐心。

“你们打算，什么时候——”佩帕扬起她圆乎乎的小脸，“结婚？”

“你们打算什么时候结婚”。

这个问题不偏不倚地砸到亚茨拉菲尔头上，在他头顶上绕了两圈，然后顺着脖子和后背咕噜噜滚到野餐垫上。他感觉自己被砸得有点晕。

佩帕看着他，眼睛黑而亮，一眨不眨。

“是啊，先生。”温斯利戴推了推眼镜，“请问你们打算什么时候结为合法夫夫？”

“呃，”亚茨拉菲尔上半身向后缩，“这个。”

他尴尴尬尬地笑着扭头去看克鲁利，用眼神发送求救信号——过来帮帮我啊，我一个人应付不来这个——然而恶魔好像也被刚刚那个问题砸晕了脑袋，脸上的表情相当呆滞。

亚茨拉菲尔有点绝望。

但不知为何，他并不太想跟这几个孩子说“不好意思，我们不是一对儿”。亚茨拉菲尔五官皱成一团，他明明一个星期以前还可以泰然自若地和克鲁利说“我们根本不是一对儿”或者“我们不是那种关系”。

现在说出这种话在他看来很残忍。

天使想，是因为那场对话，就因为是那场对话。那场对话让他发现了一些东西——一些其实早就在那、却一直被自己忽视的东西。在意识到这些东西的存在后他不可能再像从前那样，不可能再装作什么都没发生、什么都不知道。亚茨拉菲尔又吞咽了一下，喉咙缩紧、再放松，他把目光从恶魔身上收回来。

虽然“婚姻”是人来发明的东西，虽然它根本不适用于天使或者恶魔。但亚茨拉菲尔知道自己和克鲁利之间绝不只是“朋友”那么简单，也不只是“6000年的老朋友”。除了友情之外还有一些其他因素，绝对有。

他不知道克鲁利是不是也这么想。

如果只是自己单方面的幻想呢。

“我们春天的时候打了个赌。”布莱恩嘴里塞着一大块巧克力蛋糕，“赌你们会不会在今年举办婚礼。”

克鲁利好像终于回过了神。他磨磨蹭蹭地挪过来，坐得离天使和孩子们更近了一些，两条瘦长的腿在野餐垫上肆意伸展。

“你们为什么觉得我们会结婚？”他挑着眉毛，“婚姻是你们人类的东西，对吧？天使和恶魔不结婚。”

“可你们爱对方啊，相爱的人就应该在一起。”佩帕一点也不觉得天使或者恶魔这种身份有什么特殊。

其他三个孩子一起点头，布莱恩又往嘴里塞了一块蛋糕。

“谢谢。可是，”亚茨拉菲尔笑得有点勉强，他觉得自己体温在升高，“可是你们为什么确定我们——爱对方？”

“爱”这个字眼有些烫。

这也是反常的。亚茨拉菲尔想。他是天使，纯粹的“爱”的造物，在过去的6000年中他说过很多次“爱”，每次感觉都很好。坦白说，他喜欢说出“爱”这个字眼的感觉，喜欢它圆满柔和的发音和带给人的甜蜜感受，也喜欢说出这个字眼时气流在双唇之间的美妙震动。

他说过很多次“爱”，从没有哪一次像刚刚那样灼热滚烫。

第一个回答这个问题的是布莱恩。他费力地把一大口蛋糕咽进肚子里，笑呵呵地说：“这不是当然的吗，大家都看得出来啊。”

亚茨拉菲尔有些惊讶。他慌乱地看了克鲁利一眼，在对方脸上看到了同样的慌乱和惊讶。

两个人脸上相同的表情让天使感到开心，他不知道这是不是意味着那条蛇和自己的想法是一样的，他是不是也意识到了那些除友情之外的东西。

“我妈妈和姑妈说，你爱的那个人，很大几率上会和你一起度过生命里最漫长的时光，他会是陪在你身边的时间多最多的人。”温斯利戴态度相当认真，“菲尔先生，我记得之前您说，您和克鲁利先生已经认识了——”

“6000年。”克鲁利耸耸肩，然后他又补充了一句，“确切来说，6001年。”

“6001年。”亚茨拉菲尔重复。

“6001年，你们还没有厌倦彼此。”佩帕咂咂嘴摇了摇头，这位年轻女士的眼神像是在说“天啊，你们没救了”。

“我们有时候当然也会吵架，会闹矛盾。”天使说，“总体上来说，克鲁利很可爱，可他经常嘲笑我——”

“亚茨拉菲尔是个不折不扣的混蛋，他总是学不会如何变通。”恶魔毫不示弱地反击。

“他喜欢恶作剧，有些真的特别糟糕。”

“他永远不知道什么叫与时俱进，审美停留在维多利亚时代。”

“好吧，还记得罗马吗，你——”亚茨拉菲尔把身体侧过来，正面朝向克鲁利，而后者几乎是立刻就挺起上半身表示接受挑战。

孩子们不太确定他们是在争吵，还是在用比较激烈的方式传达对彼此的喜爱并调情。目前看来后者的可能性更大一些，但也存在些许向前者发展的可能性。

前任敌基督亚当.扬在这个时候干净利落地站了出来：“可是，这6000多年来你们都在理解和包容对方，对不对？”

亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利同时看过来。诚然，他们都非常乐于承认自己在过去几千年里容忍了对方的“坏毛病”，并坚信自己是比较懂得让步的那一方，而对方相比之下显然更爱计较。

于是他们一起犹豫着点点头。

“我妈妈说，爱情和婚姻就是这样，就是要互相理解和包容。”亚当笑得像尊文艺复兴时期的雕像，“相爱之人才能容忍对方的坏毛病，这样爱情才能长久。”

“6000年。”布莱恩乐呵呵地吞下一块巧克力，“很长久了。”

“确切来说，6001年。”温斯利戴纠正。

“承认吧，你们爱着对方，我们都看得出来。”女孩子的早熟已经开始在佩帕身上显露出来，她摊开手，颇有成年人风范，“承认这个有什么难的呢。”

气氛一时之间有点尴尬，可这尴尬让人感到愉悦和兴奋，兴奋下面铺着一层模模糊糊的期待感。亚茨拉菲尔依旧保持着坐在野餐垫上面朝克鲁利的姿势，他目光在自己的脚踝和脚尖之间游移，不是很想在这个时候抬起头来。

现在，那些之前被他忽视的东西越来越明晰了。它们原本躺在一条河、一片半透明的雾气和一团云朵后面。现在河水慢慢退下去，风吹散云朵、阳光穿透雾气，于是它们就明晃晃地呈现在阳光之下。

“我再强调一遍，”克鲁利深呼吸，开口，语气听上去有点像是在垂死挣扎，“婚姻是人类的东西，而我们不是人类，我们不适用于那套观念。所以我们不是，用你们的话来说，我们不是——”

他发现自己也很难再毫不犹豫地说出“我们不是一对儿，我们不爱对方”这种话。他也发现亚茨拉菲尔橄榄色的眼睛慢慢黯淡下来，他知道他的天使这会儿一定不太开心。

“天，操蛋的和加百列一起开喷气飞机的别西卜啊。”这条老蛇用一句话同时羞辱了天堂和地狱，然后他相当滑稽地挥着双手，强迫自己说下去，“总之我们不是——”

“可我能感觉得出来。”亚当再一次打断了他。

克鲁利颓然垂下双手。他挑高眉毛看着前任敌基督：“你打断了大人讲话。这很不礼貌。”

“嘿，我是在帮你呢！”亚当这句话的语气像是“上啊哥们儿，你还在犹豫什么呢”。他非常认真地看着克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔，然后继续说：“我能感觉到，你们喜欢彼此。”

四张小脸齐刷刷地笑起来。

“你们对彼此的感情和人类不一样，我不知道该怎么具体描述。”很明显并没有完全变回人类的前任敌基督继续说，“你们对彼此的感情，跟被人类称之为‘爱’的东西非常像，但是它要更加坚固，里面包含的东西也更多。”

“6001年的感情，我不知道它会丰富绚丽成什么样子，但一定很惊人。”温斯利戴笑呵呵地下了定论，“像星云”。

“相爱并不一定就要结婚，你们干嘛非要纠结‘婚姻’呢。”佩帕说，“你们相爱，就互相坦白，然后在一起。多简单啊。”

“我喜欢简单。”布莱恩伸手去拿第四块蛋糕。

亚当这段话让亚茨拉菲尔感到开心。亚当说“你们对彼此的感情”，这说明他是对的，克鲁利对他也抱有同样的感情，这些日子来微妙的氛围并不是他单方面的自作多情。

可同时——

“等等，你能感觉到？”天使扭头看着亚当，“我以为天启之后你就变回普通孩子了。”

亚当眨了眨蓝灰色的大眼睛，相当无辜。他意识到自己不小心说漏了嘴。

“这不是重点。”他把几个朋友从地上拉起来，“重点是你们爱彼此，我觉得你们该好好聊聊。不打扰了，先生们，再见！”

然后有着一头金棕色卷发的男孩一溜烟跑远了，温斯利戴和布莱恩跟在他后面。

“还记得塔德菲尔德吗？”佩帕拍拍裙子上的草屑，“猎巫人和灵媒，猎巫人后代和女巫后代，天使和恶魔——我那时候就认定你们是一对。”

小姑娘笑嘻嘻地跟在三位朋友后面跑开，跑了几步突然扭头冲他们喊：“我们挺你喔！”

**4**

那几个孩子跑远了。小小一张野餐垫安静下来，乖巧地躺在塔德菲尔德夏季的阳光下面，把自己晒得柔软舒适又蓬松。

亚茨拉菲尔的目光继续在自己脚踝和脚尖之间游移。他的脚尖被阳光晒得有些烫。谁都没有说话，但总有一个人需要先开口。天使张嘴，闭嘴，再张嘴，做了两次深呼吸，然后他终于做好了准备。

“克鲁利… …”

“天使——”

他们同时开口。

像是被自己说出口的话烫到了舌头，他们又同时安静下来。

三秒钟之后，克鲁利发出一个懊恼的鼻音，然后他坐得离亚茨拉菲尔更近了一点。

“听着，天使，我接下来说的话可能有点奇怪。”他把墨镜摘下来挂在领口。

亚茨拉菲尔把眼睛稍稍睁大了一些。克鲁利只有在三种情况下才会摘墨镜——喝醉的时候，感觉自己相当安全不会受到任何威胁的时候，以及准备正式宣布什么东西的时候。他猜现在属于第三种情况，而且希望对方将宣布的是自己心中所想的那件事。

天使感觉自己胸口在小幅度快速起伏，他希望这样子看起来不至于太丢脸。

“你说，亲爱的，我不会笑话你的。”

“嘶——别在这种时候打断我。”

“啊，对不起，我不说话了。”

克鲁利近乎绝望地揉了揉眉心。然后他又坐近了一些，抬起头，表情非常酷，但声音有点抖。

他说：“我想特雷西夫人是对的。自行车女孩儿和孩子们也是对的。”

亚茨拉菲尔不说话。他把嘴巴抿成特别直特别紧的一条线，小心翼翼地点头。

“我觉得我确实是——爱你的。”克鲁利的表情依旧很酷，他颧骨开始泛红。

亚茨拉菲尔继续一言不发地点头，然后弯起眼睛冲他笑。

“虽然‘婚姻’的概念不适用于天使和恶魔，我们确实是，嘶嘶嘶——是一对儿。”他在自己鼻梁上揉了一把，然后干巴巴地说，“你可以说话了，天使，你说什么我都不会怪你的。”

他以为那个天使大概会说“这太奇怪了”，或者“我还没做好准备”。他或许又会责怪自己“太快”，让他跟不上节奏、不知道该怎么办才好。

然而亚茨拉菲尔说：“太好了，亲爱的，我原本还担心是自己在胡思乱想。”

“等等，什么？”克鲁利没太反应过来，“所以你也——”

“我也爱你，亲爱的。”得到肯定答复的天使突然变得大胆起来，“天啊，真丢脸，过去这一个星期里我一直在猜你的心思。我喜欢你，可我不知道你喜不喜欢我。”

“我当然喜欢你！”克鲁利眉毛挑高，“难以置信，你居然在想这种事。你那么聪明的人怎么会想——撒旦啊！我才是该惴惴不安胡思乱想的那个！”

亚茨拉菲尔抽了抽鼻子：“什么？不好意思，为什么？”

“我是堕落的那一方，我当然担心你会不接受我。”恶魔扭过头。

“这太荒唐了，谁会拒绝你呢？”亚茨拉菲尔伸出两只手，开始比出各种小手势，“你很英俊，亲爱的，特别漂亮，尤其是你的头发。”

克鲁利没有继续反驳，他颧骨上的红色越来越明显，皱着眉头发出一个不那么酷的鼻音。

“看看你自己，多迷人啊。你体贴又温柔，聪明又幽默，还对我那么好，我怎么会不喜欢你呢。”亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼，笑容像糖霜和奶油那样沿着嘴角化开。

克鲁利用力搓脸，然后开始抓头发。他在野餐垫上换了好几个姿势，看起来有点烦躁，有点坐立难安。

“我当然喜欢你。我喜欢你我行我素的样子，喜欢你丢在我店里的衣服和磁带，我非常乐意跟你一起度过下一个6000年。”亚茨拉菲尔在说这些话时，感觉一种柔软、甜美的东西开始一点点膨胀起来，将他胸腔撑得不留一点空隙，“我们爱彼此，我们的确就是一对儿没错。”

“闭嘴，亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利说。

“容我拒绝，亲爱的，我还有好多话要说。”天使慢慢朝那条蛇靠近，像靠近一颗专为他而生的苹果，“婚姻这样的概念的确不适用于我们，但‘爱’是适用的。我们不用管什么教堂或者誓言，不去教堂，鸭子也不去教堂，教堂一点都不重要。”

“快闭嘴。”恶魔把整张脸都埋进手掌里。

“为什么，我想让你知道我有多喜欢你。”

“好，我知道了，天使。”克鲁利这句话是从牙缝儿里磨出来的，“快闭嘴，因为我现在要亲你了。”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔发出一声惊叹，尾音上扬。然后他笑起来：“你看，既然现在不用再管‘婚姻’的问题了——”

他向前凑，拉近自己和克鲁利之间的距离，直到他们可以感受到彼此的体温和呼吸，直到他在那双溶金一样的眼睛里看见自己的剪影。

“那，我们什么时候聊一聊‘交配’的问题？”


End file.
